


Jungle Love

by Synka



Series: Rock-A-Lott [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Kissing, M/M, Musicians, Rock and Roll, Strangers to Lovers, The Music Band AU That No One Asked For, To Be Continued
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synka/pseuds/Synka
Summary: 天賦異稟的樂團主唱亞瑟/天才吉他手梅林（aka Music Band AU）。梗概、片段，詳細的全文尚未完成。「這般演奏樂器的方式是常人難以企及的，已然超越隨興之至的玩弄與傳達情感的溝通。梅林能為這把樂器賦予生命，使它活了起來，並在眾人眼前言語、發聲，像是擁有自主意識與人格。」





	Jungle Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Jungle Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534204) by [flailingensues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flailingensues/pseuds/flailingensues), [Synka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synka/pseuds/Synka)



> * 天賦異稟的樂團主唱亞瑟/天才吉他手梅林（aka Music Band AU）。  
> * 亞瑟所屬的樂團成名得比梅林的早。  
> * 本篇為梗概和片段。詳細的全文尚未完成。  
> * 首發於CWT50活動（Dec 8/9, 2018）。
> 
> * Title is from Jungle Love by The Time.

　　這般演奏樂器的方式是常人難以企及的，已然超越隨興之至的玩弄與傳達情感的溝通。梅林能為這把樂器賦予生命，使它活了起來，並在眾人眼前言語、發聲，像是擁有自主意識與人格。電吉他發出響亮的高音，在餘音落下的同時，梅林舉起他原先撥弦的右手，那美麗又優雅的五指伸展，他噙著笑容說著：「Come on baby, where’s your guts? You wanna make love or what?」嗓音裡帶著演唱會尾聲的沙啞，豔紅的舞台燈光自他身後打下，陰影襯托他的五官。霎時他的魅力帶有了些許危險的意味，一如歌曲的本身，宣告自己將愛得野性而原始、愛得熱情且狂放。亞瑟周身的所有聽眾皆陷入了痴狂的漩渦，他們的歡呼與喝采聲以他為中心點環繞著──這是真正的樂團與音樂人應得的終極獎賞。前幾排的位置得以使亞瑟見到梅林發自內心的燦笑，他享受著眾人對於音樂的回應，而亞瑟享受著梅林的享受之情。

　　燈光漸暗，正當梅林脫下背帶、準備換回那把鼠尾草色的 Fender Stratocaster 時，亞瑟清楚看見對方往了自己的方向眨了眼，濃密而纖長的眼睫翕動著。該死，亞瑟暗自詛咒，他幾乎確信梅林最後的兩句歌詞是針對於自己的。再一首歌。再一首歌後，哪怕是為了他的音樂狂野與迷醉的觀眾也得捨得他離去，而餘下的時間就全屬於亞瑟一個人了。  
　　隨性地演奏了幾小節的音符作為調音後的測試，梅林接著說，感謝所有人的參與。這是今晚的最後一首歌，收錄在上張迷你專輯裡。亞瑟知道這首歌，不如說他瞭解它，從它僅是樣本曲目的時候，甚至是當它的副歌只佔據於破舊筆記本中的一角、歌詞還書寫在老報紙的備註欄位時，亞瑟就瞭解構成它的過去與成就它的未來。這是一首非常、非常好的歌。並且在一日夜深人靜、纏綿難捨之際，梅林悄悄地告訴他，這首歌是獻給你的。  
　　他的情人與身旁的樂團成員們相視一笑後繼續說了，祝各位都有個美好的夜晚。

  
　　按照慣例他應該在後門等待，可是梅林在後台的入口處向他揮手，無視於上面員工專用的字樣。深知原委的巡迴經理顯然已經默許了事情發生，他向亞瑟露出禮貌性的微笑並點頭致意。亞瑟向對方回禮後，壓低了帽沿，盡量不動聲色地走入後台，跟隨著梅林的腳步來到他的休息室。後台是一片熟悉的狼藉；一回想起自己的樂團在過去幾次巡迴演唱時災難性的前置作業，亞瑟沒忍住苦笑，五位團員皆達不到共識時，情況可是加倍的混亂。  
　　休息室的門尚未關閉，梅林就準備開口說話了。亞瑟為他倆著想地闔上門，將梅林壓制在就近的沙發上後，便開始親吻。在難分難捨的幾分鐘過去、兩人迫不得已地被呼吸的本能給分開時，他回應了梅林方才在舞台上的演出：「我確實不想別的，只想做愛，」亞瑟以雙臂為牢困住了對方，「你實在不該在舞台將我們分開時還向我調情，梅林。」以刻意加重的音調喚他。梅林聳聳肩並撒了手，以示自己的無心與清白；可是他如湖水般澄澈的眼睛閃爍著慧黠的光芒，他瞞不過亞瑟。為此亞瑟又深吻了他，這是一種只存在於兩人之間的親密遊戲。

　　正當溫火在恰如其分的摩擦與刺激之下逐漸轉變得一發不可收拾，梅林休息室的門板傳來陣陣無禮的敲打聲。「沒時間拖延啦，梅林。快點。」是威爾的聲音：「另外，叫那位姓潘德拉岡的傢伙在我進去趕人之前滾出來。」明顯是開玩笑的口氣，還附帶了幾下鼓棒敲擊門板的聲響作為強調。亞瑟毫無顧忌地翻了個白眼，他總是相當會挑時間。「我從不記得你是準時的那一位。」亞瑟並未提高音量地回話；而威爾顯然沒有聽見，他的聲音漸行漸遠：「無論你說了什麼，潘德拉岡，答案都是不。」這一來一往的對話使梅林笑得過於開懷，以至於一個吻也給不了了。亞瑟不甚認同地挑起了眉毛，揉亂對方的髮絲後便準備起身；誰料梅林一把捉住他的領口，於他的耳畔細語：「我們三小時後見。」語畢並將一張紙卡抵在他的嘴唇上。亞瑟下意識地咬住了它，在梅林推開他並起身後，他才取下卡片，指尖翻轉就看見了其上的字詞與筆跡。是幾個街區外的私人旅店和房號。  
　　「我以為你今晚也得待在巡迴巴士上。」亞瑟看著梅林整理好衣物並收拾行李，那把軍藍色的 Epiphone Casino 斜斜地安置於梳妝台旁的牆上。每一把常駐於梅林身旁的吉他皆有屬於自己的名字，他就是擁有這樣的善感，將它命名為埃爾多，與他老家的唱片行共享名諱。梅林仍收藏著他第一把吉他，那是一把沉眠於舊家閣樓裡的 Epiphone PRO-1 民謠吉他。「我是應該，」梅林將 Casino 拿走、收起、闔上箱口，「但若是不在旅店下榻，來倫敦又有什麼意思呢？」其下的意味是他很早之前就期待著兩人的會面了。  
　　亞瑟不置可否，僅是握住梅林的手腕，暫停了他把衣物胡亂塞入行李箱的行為：「實際上，這才是我今天來的主要目的。」一張燒錄完成的光碟碰上梅林的鼻尖，「草案。」梅林意會後便笑了起來，純粹的快樂；亞瑟明白，他期待著兩人的會面的同時也盼望著這個，一張卡美洛樂團的樣本唱片。「不是為了來見我？」儘管如此，他也沒輕易放過戲謔的機會。亞瑟此時已經放開了梅林、來到了門邊，給出了虛實參半的回覆：「當然不是。我早知道你會預定好旅店，我只要等你的消息。」他沒說出口的是，而我會等你。

　　喜悅流連於梅林笑彎的雙眼，他總是知道得太多；亞瑟想將其視為威脅但做不到，他只感受到溫暖的情意，直至關上房門後也不曾離去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 鼠尾草色的 Fender Stratocaster（Player Stratocaster with Sage Green Metallic colour）  
> * 迷你專輯（EP, extended play record）  
> * 樣本曲目（demo）  
> * 副歌（refrain or chorus）  
> * 軍藍色的 Epiphone Casino（Epiphone Casino with Blue Burst colour）  
> * Epiphone PRO-1 民謠吉他（Epiphone PRO-1 acoustic guitar）  
> 

**Author's Note:**

>  **消歧義：**  
>  * 鼠尾草色的 Fender Stratocaster（Player Stratocaster with Sage Green Metallic colour）  
> * 迷你專輯（EP, extended play record）  
> * 樣本曲目（demo）  
> * 副歌（refrain or chorus）  
> * 軍藍色的 Epiphone Casino（Epiphone Casino with Blue Burst colour）  
> * Epiphone PRO-1 民謠吉他（Epiphone PRO-1 acoustic guitar）
> 
> 一直都想寫樂團的故事，樂團與音樂相關的AU是我的最愛之一；此AU也一圓了心願。  
> 在草案時雖然都是私心居多，不過讓梅林擅長電吉他和主吉他的部分還有一個重要的理由，因為在搖滾樂影響之後的樂團們，電吉他的地位和主唱同等重要。認為如此安排可呼應原作裡面 two sides of the same coin 的梗，以及兩人之間的密切關係。  
> 「背靠背演奏和表演」的萬年不敗樂團梗也可應用了，真棒。  
> 梅林是吉他之神類型的天才音樂人，亞瑟雖然在樂器方面並不是特別卓越，但是他唱歌時的音準和歌喉是是頂尖的。所以把「音樂」這個元素當成樂團AU世界觀的魔法來看的話，我認為這樣設定是最貼切的。
> 
> 除去冗言贅字，我真正想說的只是：「樂團AU亞梅愛愛，總之請結婚吧，不管是在哪一個世界觀內。」
> 
> Site: [Can't Find My Way Home.](http://synka.weebly.com/)  
> [Find Me on Plurk.](https://www.plurk.com/Synka)


End file.
